50 words about our Matty
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Challenge. 50 words to describe the utterly amazing and utterly undescibed Mail Jeevas.  Matt  Rated for Swearing and general suggestiveness. slight Matt/Mello.  Odd Humor kinda?


Authors note: Ok, so I'm doing the 50-word challenge, which is basically the challenge where you pick 50 words about a person in something and explain why they apply. Which normally would be incredibly boring, but you know I'm going to make it incredibly weird, especially with Matt, because, well Matt is Matt and he's my second favorite death note guy (the first is L and the third is Mello) so yeah. Enjoy! 8D

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

**Title: 50 words about our Matt**

**Rated: For Cussing and suggestive-ness**

**Loyal – **With the way he fallows Mello around, you'd think you'd know this already.

**Geeky –** have you seen those goggles and how he can get to level 54 in world of war craft in two days?

**Intelligent – **Are you third in line to be processor to L? Didn't think so, so don't question that.

**Caring –** Because if he weren't, Mello would probably be screwed.

**Devoted – **Or at least, he is to his Mello and videogames.

**Afraid –** because if her weren't afraid, he wouldn't be wearing those orange goggles to hide his beautiful, expressive blue eyes.

**Brave –** I don't know anybody who's brave enough to stand up to Mello when he's angry.

**Fearless –** Have you walked out of a car when people were pointing guns at you with a smile?

**Fucked up – **Nobody whose ever lived in whammy's house wasn't

**Obnoxious – **Claiming –out loud- too cops who are pointing guns at you 'won't shoot you' is just a tad bit obnoxious, don't you think?

**Masked – **He was able to hide the sadness in his eyes as those bullets we're fired at him and he thought about the last kiss he'll ever have from his beautiful blonde lover.

**Secretive –** It's not like he went around and blurted out all of his and Mello's secrets, now is it?

**Magical – **or at least, that's what Mello thought he was when they retired to their room at night.

**Quiet – **Despite popular belief that he was a loudmouth jerk, Matt was surprisingly quiet and emotional.

**Curious – **There isn't a real Aquarian who isn't.

**Cold – **No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be cold around Mello, even when he pissed him the fuck off.

**Quick witted – **if he weren't then he and Mello wouldn't have anything to bicker on and on about.

**Friendly – **No matter how hard Matt tries, he just can't seem to be the 'right' kind of friendly to attract the 'right' kind of people.

**Selfless – **Thank god that he actually stayed up all those nights until the sun came up to hold Mello when he cried and tell him he would be ok.

**Hurt – **When Mello left him without a good bye Matt was just about as hurt as he possible could be.

**Alone – **Without Mello, before he met him and after he left, Matt was always completely alone.

**Kissed – **He'd never ever kissed anybody aside from Mello, and the day he went on that suicide mission he realized he'd die with Mello being the only one to ever kiss his lips, and for some reason that seem to please him.

**Empty – **That was the only word he could use to describe how he felt when Mello wasn't around.

**Confident – **and if not, he sure as hell was good at faking it.

**Technology –** A word so cold yet describes Mail Jeevas so well.

**Warm – **Despite how he tried to mask all the warmth and kindness from him, he was still unusually warm.

**Self-Confined – **No one will ever know (not even Mello) why Matt choose to play video games as a form as self-confinement.

**Perfect – **any normal fan girl and Mello would agree with this one.

**Ignorant – **As much as I'd like to believe otherwise, Matt probably wasn't thinking when he got in that car on January 26.

**Naïve – **No one else was naïve enough to fallow Mello on every single one of his incredibly strange adventures.

**Excellent –** In bed… But we only have Mello to confirm that, and his word is just as good as any.

**Missed – **Even though the person who missed him the most died shortly after him, Matt will always be missed.

**Trustworthy – **When Mello left him, he didn't go tell Near all the horrible things Mello thought and went through did he? Exactly.

**Awesome – **Oh don't even dare compare his awesomeness to your own, you know deep down that there are only 2 people who can even compare to his awesomeness.

**Impulsive – **In the end, we all know Matt was going to sacrifice his life for Mello's, but the action was impulsive because he never stopped to think of what would happen if Mello died too.

**Kind – **Even when Matt was little baby Mail, he was always told he was too kind.

**Naughty – **In every fangirls mind, he's naughty with them, but most people can look at him and can already figure out that its Mello he's naughty with.

**Eccentric – **Anybody who grew up in whammy's was obviously a little bit "crazy" however Mello and Matt blow those standards and go somewhere in the "eccentric" category.

**Oblivious – **He was completely oblivious of the risks Mello would go through to make sure Matt was safe, however, in the end, neither could protect the other from their own ignorance.

**Smiles – **For Matt had that cocky grin slapped upon his face at some of the worst of times.

**Unconventional thoughts – **Most thought that the original idea of leaving whammy's was Mello's, however Matt had brought it up _before _L had to go die, and Mello refused to do along, thus Matt let that idea go and forgot.

**Forgetful- **Because he forgot to whisper "I love you" to Mello before going along with the kidnapping.

**Translucent – **most think Matt's quite translucent and that you can see every thought that goes through his mind just by the look on his face, but this fact is obviously not true, considering Mello would be one of the only people who knew him well enough to actually figure it out, and half the time Mello could tell just by his tone.

**Nosy – **Curiosity killed the cat, in Matt's case, and Mello was what brought him back.

**Anti-regularity – **as completely impossible it would to prove this one wrong, most find Matt's the 'regular Joe' while Mello is the 'crazy fool', however, in truth, Matt was the one that found himself hating everyday routine, just another reason to keep his eyes glued to his PSP.

**Strong – **Even though it's the opposite of what he looks, Matt is actually rather strong, emotionally and physically.

**Honest – **Matt hated lying, and only did so when it could not be avoided. He hated lying to people he loves almost as much as he hates it when the people he's lying to believe him.

**Outspoken – **sometimes Matt should have just shut his big mouth.

**Temperamental –** which got him in lots of worthless fights with Mello, which really could have been solved if one of them had kissed the other.

**Lost – **Mail Jeevas, has never been whole since the day his family died, and ever since he's just been pieces, the others lost somewhere in the eternal doom of space.

**Authors note: So that was that, hope you liked it, and if you didn't explain why and if you did explain why in a REVIEW! That was supposed to be like subliminal messaging… hmmm anyways, I really do wanna know what the people (Not you, the guy beside you, that's right, I already know that you're an alien from mars, don't ask how, I just know) think! Thanks for reading! Much appreciated! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
